Bow Tie
by Leeyna
Summary: Julian is getting ready for the Oscar's but he is nervous, can Logan ease his mind? Jogan/Light Based on CP Coulter's Dalton


**A/N: I got the prompt 'Bow Tie' and ended up with this fluffy one-shot. Hope you enjoy it. Reviews are love! **

* * *

><p>Julian Larson-Wright was a nervous wreck. He stood in front of a large mirror in his bedroom, struggling to get his bow tie to sit just right. It was a difficult task when your hands were shaking as hard as his were.<p>

The actor rarely ever got nervous. The last time his hands had been shaking like this had been on a spring day five years ago. It had been the day that the simple silver wedding band had been placed on his finger. The day he had married his best friend and the love of his life. The happiest and scariest day in his life so far.

Today was, compared to that wonderful day, relatively unimportant. He had been nominated for an Oscar for his portrayal in his latest movie. Not that this was a first but this nomination was special.

Julian sighed loudly and loosened the knot again, muttering curses under his breath. Stupid bow tie. Why couldn't he just wear a normal tie? But no, that would have been too easy and since bow ties were the latest fashion he had to go with it. He was startled out of his concentration when a low chuckle erupted from the door. Turning around he found his husband leaning against the door frame, arms crossed in front of his chest and an amused smirk on his lips.

Logan was already dressed in a slim, black suit with a properly tied bow tie and a pale green shirt accentuating his dazzling eyes.

"Stop smirking at me. It's not funny," Julian snapped, getting more frustrated by the second with his attempts to tie his bow tie.

"Why are you stressing yourself like that, princess? It's just another event."

"It's important, it's the Oscars."

Logan coked an eyebrow. "You've been nominated before, so what's the big deal this time?"

The actor fingered at his bow tie, still not sitting right and pulled it loose again.

"It just is, okay? Drop it, Lo," he snapped.

The old Logan would have snapped right back, resulting in a big fight but he didn't. Of course they still fought on a regular basis but in this moment Logan knew that Julian's nervousness was getting the better of him. This always put the actor into a bad mood and he would start picking fights with Logan.

Smiling sweetly at his husband, he pushed himself away from the door frame and walked up to Julian. The blond placed his hands on either side of the actor's face and looked him deep in the eyes.

"Jules, talk to me. Don't forget that I know you probably better than I know myself. Stop acting around me, I can see right through it."

He pressed a quick kiss to Julian's nose before taking the ends of the bow tie and starting to tie it.

Julian closed his eyes, reveling in the closeness to Logan, breathing him in. He smelled like the aftershave Julian had given him for their first anniversary and something that was so purely Logan that Julian was sure that he could identify it everywhere. Being enveloped in Logan's smell had always been something that never failed to calm him down at least a little bit.

Without having to open his eyes Julian's hands found the familiar way under the jacket of Logan's suit and onto his hips. Thumbs stroked over his husbands hipbones, both men simply enjoying the intimate yet innocent touches.

"Jules," Logan said in a soft yet demanding way, trying to get him to talk.

The actor opened his eyes and lost himself for a moment in the familiar pale green of Logan's eyes.

"I-I don't know why this is different. Maybe it's the role…" he whispered almost too low for Logan to hear.

"The role? Why would it be any different with this role?" Logan asked, confusion visible on his face as he finally tugged Julian's bow tie into place.

One hand dropped to the smaller man's waist while the other one cupped Julian's face, Logan's thumb stroking over his cheekbone.

"It means more…" the actor trailed off and that's when everything clicked into place for Logan.

"…because it's the first time you played a bisexual character," Logan finished his husbands sentence.

Sheepishly the brunette nodded.

"You are too cute," Logan said, chuckling he pulled Julian flush against his body, eyes still locked with his.

"What are you so nervous about? You did a fantastic job. I mean how could you not, you certainly know enough about the mechanics and all those little details." Logan winked at his husband, trying to shake him out of his nervous state. "People loved the movie. If they hadn't it wouldn't have been nominated and you wouldn't have been nominated for Best Actor in a leading role. So what's the big deal?" Logan asked him again.

Julian sighed, "I guess I-I.. I mean if I don't get the Oscar for this it doesn't only mean that my acting wasn't perfect but kinda…also…that…what I mean is… the role is so much like me, so close to who I am, to what we have, that I... it would be even worse to not get it for this. I mean if I can't even convince anyone in this role what does that say about me?" Julian dropped his gaze to the floor unsure of Logan's reaction to his revelation.

The blond took a step back but still held on to Julian's hip tightly. Gently he tilted the smaller man's face back up, looking at him intently. Julian could clearly see that mischievous sparkle in Logan's eyes that he usually got when he's about to make an amused remark.

"So," he drew out the 'o', "what you're afraid of is that people will think you are not a good enough representation of a bisexual man?" Logan paused for a second, trying to read Julian's face. "Trust me, princess, being out for the past eight years and being married to an openly gay man for the past five years should be indication enough for you being a perfect role model. I mean, I can always go and tell all those reporters how amazing you're between the sheets." Logan added the last sentence with a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrow.

"Shut up, Lo, it's not funny." But Logan had already doubled over on laughter, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

"Fuck you, you giant squid," Julian snapped and marched out of their bedroom and into the living room, his back towards the hallway. He wasn't really angry at Logan. Deep inside he knew that it was completely irrational to be nervous because of this but he couldn't stop the weird feeling in his insides.

A minute later a much more serious Logan followed and warpped his arms around Julian from behind. Holding him close he rested his chin on the smaller man's shoulder.

"Come on, princess, you have to agree that being nervous over this is pretty silly," the blond whispered into the actor's ear.

"Thanks for taking me serious, prick," Julian said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Logan placed butterfly kisses right behind the brunette's ear, knowing full well that this spot always had an instant effect on him.

As predicted the smaller man pressed himself even closer to the blond, enjoying the heat rushing from this spot through his whole body.

"Not…fair…," Julian moaned.

"All is fair in love and war, my little diva," Logan whispered before leaving a path of open mouth kisses along Julian's jaw line. The actor turned his head, trying to capture Logan's lips with his but failed miserably.

Wriggling around a little bit he finally managed to turn around in his husband's arms and immediately kissed him. There was nothing rushed about it. It was a simple chaste kiss but it said so much more than any other kiss could. It was about feeling the other one, about comfort and about love and understanding. Their lips moved softly over each other reveling in the familiar feeling and warmth.

When both had to come up for air, they stood in complete silence for a few minutes, simply holding onto each other and communicating silently through their eyes.

Logan was the first to break the silence, "Still nervous, love?"

"I think, I'll be alright," the actor replied, a warm smile on his face. "Thanks, Lo. What would I do without you?"

Logan smirked, "Probably not wearing a perfectly tied bow tie and being attacked by the fashion police for that."

"Arrogant prick. I did know how to dress myself before I had to put up with your annoying self."

"Sure, sure. Whatever makes you happy, princess," Logan chuckled before pulling Julian in for another kiss.


End file.
